gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Fighters Generation
Ultimate Fighters Generation'' '(アルティメットファイターズジェネレーション Arutimettofaitāzujenerēshon'') is a upcoming 2.5D crossover fighting game for 2020. It features various characters from'' '''Street Fighter, Guilty Gear, The King of Fighters, and Darkstalkers! The game will be released worldwide for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Like Tekken, each button corresponds to the four limbs of the fighter. Your character automatically block while not moving forward or performing actions. When your character is the near end of their health bar, a "Rage" mode will activate which gives you a damage multiplier. Characters Players can choose from a variety of characters featured in ''Street Fighter, Guilty Gear, The King of Fighters, and Darkstalkers.'' Darkstalkers * Anakaris * Baby Bonnie Hood * Bishamon * Demitri Maximolf * Felica * Hsien-Ko * Jon Talbain * Jedah Dohma * Lord Raptor * Lilith Aensland * Morrigan Aensland * Mei-Ling * Pyron * Victor von Gerdenheim Guilty Gear * A.B.A * Anji Mito * Ansect * Answer * Axl Low * Baiken * Bedman * Bridget * Chimaki * Chipp Zanuff * Dizzy * Dr. Baldhead * Dr. Paradigm * Eddie * Elphelt Valentine * Es-Lord * Es-Watt * Fanny * Faust * Goose * I-No * Izuna * Jack'O Valentine * Jam Kuradoberi * Johnny Sfondi * Judgment * Justice * Kakusei Ky * Kakusei Sol * Kliff Undersn * Kum Haehyun * Ky Kiske * Leo Whitefang * Leopaldon * May * Millia Rage * Order-Sol * Potemkin * Ra-Ki * Ramlethal Valentine * Raven * Robo-Ky * Robo-Ky Mk. II * Sin Kiske * Slayer * Sol Badguy * Testament * Valentine * Venom * Zappa * Zato-I Street Fighter * Akuma * Adon * Blanka * Birdie * Balrog * Cammy * Chun-Li * Charlie * Crimson Viper * Cody * Dhalism * Dee Jay * Dan Hibiki * Decapre * Dudley * E. Honda * Elena * El Fuerte * Fei Long * Guile * Guy * Gouken * Geki * Ibuki * Juri Han * Juni and Juli * Ken Masters * Karin * M. Bison * Mike Haggar * Makoto * Necro * Oro * Poison * Ryu * R. Mika * Rolento * Rufus * Sagot * Sakura Kasugono * Sodom * Sheng Long * Sean Matsuda * Seth * T. Hawk * Urien * Vega * Yun and Yang * Yang * Zangief The King of Fighters * Angel * Adelheid Bernstein * Ash Crimson * Andy Bogard * Athena Asamiya * Benimaru Nikaido * Billy Kane * Blue Mary * Chang Koehan * Clark Still * Choi Bounge * Chizuru Kagura * Duo Lon * Eiji Kisaragi * Elisabeth Blanctorche * Geese Howard * Goenitz * Heavy D! * Heidern * Hwa Jai * Iori Yagami * Joe Higashi * Kasumi Todoh * Kim Kaphwan * King * Kyo Kusanagi * Kula Diamond * K9999 * K' * Leona Hidern * Mai Shiranui * Nakoruru * Orochi * Ralf Jones * Robert Garcia * Rock Howard * Ryo Sakazaki * Ryuji Yamazaki * Rugal Bernstein * Sie Kensou * Saisyu Kusanagi * Shermie * Shingo Yabuki * Takuma Sakazaki * Terry Bogard * Tizoc * Wolfgang Krauser * Yashiro Nanakase * Yuri Sakazaki Gamemodes * Story Battle * Arcade Mode * Tag Battle * Time Attack * Training ** Free Training ** Command Training ** Tutorial ** Combo Training * Customization ** Character Customization ** Player Customization * Team Battle * Versus * Survival Mode * Extras ** Music * Options ** Credits ** Language ** Sound Stages Darkstalkers * Abaraya * Concrete Cave * Deserted Chateau * Feast of the Damned * Forever Tormet * Fetus of God * Green Scream * Iron House, Iron Terror * Red Thrist * Revenger’s Roost * Tower of Arrogance * Vanity Paradise * War Agony Guilty Gear * ARENA * Central Organ Tower * Dragonica Falls * IIIyria Castle, War Room * May Ship II * Nightmare Theater Street Fighter * Air Force Base * Apprentice Alley * Bustling Side Street * City in Chaos * Dojo * English Manor * Forgotten Waterfall * Ring of Destiny * Ring of Power * Ring of Pride The King of Fighters * Airport * Aquarium * China Town * Factory * Italy * Japan * Korea * Mexico Category:Video Games Category:Games